


Hecate's Children: The Sorcerer's Stone

by Lucifer_Winchester



Series: Hecate's Children [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Other, Pre-Relationship, post-BoO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Winchester/pseuds/Lucifer_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war with Gaia, the demigods get hardly a year before they are called upon again. Percy, asked to lead an odd, and long, quest by the goddess Hecate herself, Jason, Piper, Nico, Annabeth and Percy travel back in time, as digressing to their eleven year old selves, told to help save a whole different world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - Percy

Percy groans at the light coming into the room, pulling his pillow over his head at his friend's loud voice, urging him to wake up. It had been a long night before, a wild graduation party with Annabeth and the rest of the camp went long into the night. This was going to be his last summer before college, before going to New Rome to spend the next four years just a regular kid with a wonderful girlfriend. He hums lightly, the thought lulling him back to sleep.

"Percy!" he hears a yell, a light shock goes through his body. With a yelp, he shoots up from his bed, looking around wildly. Jason Grace laughs in the door way, but despite the smile, Percy can tell that he's tense, his eyes cold and hard, shoulders holding everything.

"You're harder to wake than Nico," he says, crossing his arms over his chest, "That boy sleeps like the dead." The two of them laugh, the joke cheesy, but it helped with the tension, Jason's shoulders visibly relaxing. Percy rubs sleep from eyes, glancing around the cozy room, one that felt more like home now than ever. That made what Jason said harder.

"We're needed at the Big House," he says, chest swelling again with tension. Percy's smile faded, eyebrows coming together. What was it now? Maybe Chiron just wanted him to show around a new camper with Jason. Or maybe the nymphs were being fickle. Despite everything he tried to tell himself, he knew it was something greater than that. He sighs, swinging his legs out of bed, and pulling on a shirt before walking with Jason to the Big House. Entering the house, he looks at the scene. Nico, Piper, and Annabeth were already there, and in the middle of the room, a woman he had never seen before. With long black robes, and a neutral expression, she put Percy on edge. He takes a seat next to Annabeth, immediately taking her hand, avoiding eye contact with the woman in front of them for just another moment. The second the silence was broken, everything became real, and he didn't want that to happen just yet. Whatever this was going to be, he wanted to remember the first normal year he had had since he was twelve. 

"I'm glad you're all here," the lady in front of them says, her voice smooth, and steady. Percy clenches his jaw for a short moment, turning to her, with an impatient . "I'm Hecate, goddess of magic, and crossroads." All of them nodded slightly. Most of them knew of Hecate, from when Hazel had met her, but this was the first time all of them met her. It wouldn't have been fine if they all weren't so nervous. Percy noticed it in all of them-Annabeth gripped his hand, Piper messed with the feather braided into her hair, Nico twisted the ring on his finger, and Jason looked like he was about to become a lightening bolt. He wished he was back in his bed, dreaming of New Rome, and his future with Annabeth. One that was supposed to be devoid of quests. But, he couldn't be too surprised, the life of a demigod was hardly ever peaceful. 

"I can see you are all very excited to see me, so I'll get to the point" the goddess continues, a smirk on her lips, "I have a very special quest for you, in England, to help some of my descendants." It was all very vague, which was fitting, but also irritating. Gods always needed help from the demigods, but could never come right out with what they wanted.

"England?" Jason questions, raising his eyebrows, "How are we supposed to get to England?" That was a good question.

"And why don't you ask one of your children, if it has to do with their family?" Annabeth adds, leaning forward. Her curiosity was endless, which Percy adored, but he tried not to get distracted. 

Hecate raises her eyebrows at them, "I'll take care of all that, once you accept the quest." It was surprising, hearing a god saying they'd take care of anything on their own. It his long experience in taking care of things for the gods, he had only ever gotten a help a few times. And the way she said it, it sounded like she would whatever it took. It was admirable, and unexpected. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Percy asks, leaning forward. Hecate sighs a bit, "This I cannot tell you. Giving you as much help as I can, it is up to you all to figure out." They all exchanged glances, as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Being asked to do an odd task, without information on what it was they were supposed to do. 

"Okay," Percy drawls, looking back at her, "What's the prophecy?" This time, Hecate actually looked pained, like she wished she could do more.

"Alas, I can't tell you that either," she says, earning loud protest from them all, even Nico, who stayed more or less silent in front of strangers. Hecate shoots them all a harsh stare, making them quiet, but no less happy. "This prophecy isn't about any of you," she begins, which raises even protest. If wasn't their prophecy, why should they do it at all? They had done enough for the gods, without having to help some odd ball English kid with their quest. 

"Please, they need help. I'll give you my blessing, and take care of what I can," Hecate sounded almost desperate, it was heartbreaking. Like a caring parent. And, in a way, she was. They all looked a each other, a silent conversation making the decision: They would help, it was what they did.

"Okay, fine, we'll do it. When do we leave?" he asks, knowing how this went. More often than not, the day you got the quest was the day you were leaving. Hecate's mood seemed to lighten up, a near smile on her lips.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll leave for England. You'll learn everything then," she says. There was only a moment to say goodbye before she disappeared in a flash of light. They all looked at each other, exchanging strained smiles before leaving the Big House, all going to their cabins to pack. Entering his own cabin, Percy falls face first onto his bed, sighing deeply. It was horrible, he was going to get a normal life, but now he had to do yet another quest for yet another god. This time, he hardly got enough information to do anything. No prophecy, no information. Just a promise that things would make sense once they got to England. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at his door.

"Percy?" It was Annabeth, which immediately brought up his spirits. He pushes himself off of his bed, running a hand through his hair as he pulled open the door. Annabeth smiled at him, though he saw in her eyes that she was disappointed. He grabs her hand, stepping out of his cabin to lead her to the lake.

"Are you ready to go another adventure?" he asks, forcing a grin at her. She laughs, leaning against his shoulder a bit as they walked. 

"I guess..." she says, "I just wish we could have gone to New Rome." That hurt Percy's heart, causing him to go quiet for a moment, nodding a bit.

"Yeah, me too," he says, quietly, "But, I guess we'll have to do that once we're finished with whatever we're supposed to do." She grins, and nods, looking up at him. 

"Yeah once, we get back," she says, kissing him once they stepped onto the sand.

* * *

The next morning was long, and hard, Percy not wanting to leave so soon. But, there was no point in putting it off. Walking up the hill, to Thalia's former tree, he meets up with the rest of the group. They looked about as good as he felt-bags under the eyes, pale, all nearly shaking with nerves. A few minutes into their small talk, all avoiding the fact that this was going to be the last time they've seen Camp Half-Blood in such a long time, Hecate appeared, only being noticed by Nico due to her silence. She smiled at all of them, hands folded in front of her.

"Are you all ready?" she asks, approaching the group, so she stood in the middle of them all. Hesitantly, they all nodded. With a sweep of her arms, Percy's vision went back, and he felt like he was falling into Tartarus all over again. 

When he came to, he sat up with a gasp, and was incredibly surprised. For one, the room he was in looked an awful lot like his room in Manhattan. However, that was a only a side note to that fact that he seemed to be a whole lot smaller than he was a minute ago. He touches his limbs, noticing the lack of muscle, and tan that he had earned from years of questing. Percy slips off his bed, annoyed on how far he had to go down to touch the ground. Walking out of the room, he noticed it was in fact, not his apartment, but instead a house. At least, that's what it seemed like. A few doors down, a door opens, a small Nico stepping out. His hair was no longer shaggy, and he was nearly as short as Percy himself. It reminded him a lot of when he first met Nico, but he appeared even smaller. The two gaped at each other.

"Damn magic," Nico says, rubbing his face tiredly. One by one they all came out of their respective rooms, all looking incredibly young. It was odd seeing Jason and Piper so young. With Annabeth and Nico, it was normal, since he had met them when they were all young, but Pipes and Jason-It was laughable. The five of them didn't take the time to laugh, since they were all equally confused about the situation. Exploring the house more, they saw it was very small. With a living room that connected to the kitchen, and a single bathroom, it was clear they weren't going to spend a lot of time here.

"Guys, look at this," Piper says, pulling a note off the refrigerator, reading it over as they all sat on the limited furniture, although, as small as they were, it didn't prove to be much of a problem. She frowned a bit, passing the note to them, "You're going to want to read this.

On the note, it read:

> _For those confused, and I'm sure it's all of you, you are currently in an apartment outside inside London, in the year 1991. For this quest to work, you are all now eleven years old again. Since I've given you my blessing, you will soon be receiving a letter explaining what you'll need to do next. All I ask is that you don't use any of your godly powers now that you're here._

Percy couldn't be more frustrated. It answered only a few questions, and raised even more. What quest was this that they  _had_ to be eleven, and why was it in the early nineties? He could tell everyone else was feeling the same way, all frustrated, and annoyed. This wasn't the worse thing that had happened to any of them, but it was annoying none the less. 

"Well, I guess we sit around and wait until the second letter comes," Jason says, taking charge, like always. He stands up, obviously not use to the smallness of his body either. 

They all sat around that night, watching television, wondering what the hell they were all doing here. Nico suggested that a bunch of Hecate's children were being targeted. But that didn't answer why they needed to be so young, or why they had her blessing. Not that they hated the blessing, it would probably come in handy, but there was far too much mystery for comfort. Through out the night, they all got more comfortable in their new home. They had been crazier places, it didn't take too long to adapt, but it didn't make them anymore anxious for answers.

Thankfully, in the evening they got them. They all fell asleep in the living room, waking up as the sun was setting. Since it was a completely different timezone, they were all sleeping at different parts of the day. Percy awoke to several letters hitting his face. Blinking rapidly, he looks out the open window, making eye contact with an owl. They stared at each other, Percy becoming a bit unnerved by the animal, before he flew away. He looked down at the letters, taking a moment to read them due to his exhaustion. Once he processed the letters, his blood went cold. It had his name, and address. Not only that, but the exact floor he slept on was on the label. It was the same of all his friends.

"What the hell?" he says out loud, causing Piper to wake up. She looks at him eyebrow raised. He bites his lip passing her her letter. She went pale as well, but soon after a sigh of relief came from her.

"This must be the letter Hecate was talking about. It's magic, obviously," she says. Percy relaxes. He had forgotten about the second letter in his exhaustion. Quickly enough, they awake the others, handing each their letter. Together they open their letters, taking their time to read over all the information. It was quite a bit of reading-The letter called them all "muggleborns" whatever that meant, and went on to explain a load of stuff, such exchanging money for wizard money at Gringotts, and the several ways to get to Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts itself. By the time he was finished, Percy felt like he could go right back to sleep, but there was too much to plan for.

"So, I guess this means we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Percy asks, looking up at the rest of them.

"Of course!" Annabeth exclaims, having finished her letter before anyone else. She grins as if it was the greatest news, because it was, in a way. They knew where they were supposed to go. At Hogwarts, they would find the person they were going to expect. Nico and Jason started to talk about what they hoped to find in Diagon Alley, spewing a ton of stereotypes about wizards. Brooms, wands, and cauldrons--It seemed so ridiculous, but it was all there on their lists of needed supplies. Just as the conversation was getting more and more ridiculous--dragons, and ghouls, and the sort, yet another owl flew into the house, dropping a letter in his lap, yet again. The others were shocked, but it wasn't like they hadn't seen weirder. Percy recalled Nico telling him about Coach Hedge's paper airplanes. Ripping open the letter, all there was inside was a small note, and a key. Reading the note it only told him two things:  _use the fireplace to get to Gringotts._

Percy wasn't the smartest guy, but he felt incredibly stupid what it meant. Annabeth stood over his shoulder after a moment, murmuring the note aloud as if that helped at all.

"Oh!" she exclaims, hurting her ear. "Floo network!" That only confused him all the more, but thankfully she wasn't the only one. They all looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language. She sighs, picking up her letter. "It says here, one of the ways to get to Diagon Alley is through the floo network, which goes through the fireplaces." It started to make sense to them all now, each of them rereading their letters.

"Sounds like a plan then, we'll go their tomorrow. Get all of our stuff, and then prepare for Hogwarts," Jason says, setting down his stuff. Not much we can do but wait, now.


	2. II - Nico

One of the oddest things about being here was his lack of dreams. As a demigod, and the son of Hades, Nico was used to the dreams that tore through his worst memories, and showed of what was to come. It was eerie, but it was normal. The blissful sleep almost put him on edge. He was used to the restlessness, knew how to run on it. Will always tried to get him to sleep better, but it was too natural. It seemed the remedy for sleepless nights was to travel back in time. Waking up, he saw that everyone else had similar nights, peaceful. Unexpected, but certainly welcome. Thankfully, they had each slept in their respected rooms, instead of on the uncomfortable floor of the living room. That was another odd thing about this house: All of their rooms were where they felt most at home. Percy's was his place in New York, Annabeth's was the Athena cabin. Jason's was the weirdest, a mixture between his cabin at Camp Half-Blood and his barrack at Camp Jupiter. Nico's was also his cabin from camp. He had only been there a short time, but it was his home. One he would get back to, once all this craziness was over with. 

He walks into the kitchen, disappointed to see that someone else was awake as well, Annabeth. While he enjoyed spending time with them all, he wished he could have some alone time. In fact, he was going to sneak away at some point today, so he could enjoy time to himself. 

"It's so weird seeing you so young," he says, sitting on the counter, glancing at the waffles she was making. Annabeth looks up at him and grins, leaning against the counter.

"You too. It's just like when I first met you, but you look even younger, which is crazy," she says, laughing a bit. 

"I wasn't  _that_ young when we met," he says defensively, but there was still humor in his eyes. They sat in silence for a little bit, before he glances at her. "What do you think of this quest?" he asks, curious on her thoughts. Annabeth's eyes cloud a bit, eyebrows coming together in thought.

"It's different. I don't think we can really compare to our other quests. It's whole different kind of problem. It's one we don't even know yet," she says. Nico nods in agreement, as he had been having the same feeling. They had fought titans, and Gaia, there couldn't be anything more difficult than that, but still...This was going to be a challenge of it's own. 

"I think we can't worry too much about what we're supposed to do," Piper says. Nico looks up suddenly, having not realized she came into the room. That girl, she could be deadly silent when needed. But still, she had a point. They didn't know what they were supposed to do, all they knew was they had to help someone with a prophecy of their own. What was the point of worrying about everything? "It seems that everything is leading us to what we're supposed to do. All we can do is go with the flow at this point," she continues with a small frown. None of them liked just going with the flow, if they had ever done that, they would all be dead by now. But, nevertheless, Piper had a point. It didn't seem there was too much they could do to change things.

It didn't take much longer for Jason and Percy to wake up, Percy coming in last of them all. After eating breakfast, they discussed their plans for today.

"So, we get all of our school stuff and then what?" Percy asks through a mouthful of waffles. Annabeth rolls her eyes at him, but there was still a grin on her lips.

"We figure out what we can about the wizarding world. We don't want to be out of the loop, that could cost us at some point," Annabeth says, pushing her hair from her face. Jason nods in agreement next to her.

"Yeah, we talk to who we can, if anyone will, just get an idea of what we're in for," Jason says, glancing at Piper, "Hecate said not to use any of our abilities, but I don't think anyone will notice you charmspeaking, so you should try to a hell of a lot more people." She nods. Nico hoped they wouldn't expect him to talk to anyone. He was planning more on sneaking away and eavesdropping on anything he could. It was just as good of a method as Piper's charmspeak, since he blended in with the shadows far more than anyone else could. Still, for now he kept quiet, keeping to his waffles as they all got ready to leave. 

Thankfully, Hecate packed them all fitting clothes in their rooms, so they didn't have to continuously wear the same clothes. To Annabeth's instructions, they all waited at the fireplace, Nico eyeing a small pot of dirt, wondering what it was for. Annabeth seemed ready to answer that question as she walked towards them, hands on her hips, an excited look in her eyes. 

"Who wants to go first?" she says, barely able to control her excitement. They all exchanged glances before looking back at her. 

"First?" Percy questions, glancing at the tall fireplace.

"Oh right, I didn't explain," Annabeth says, picking up the pot of dirt on the hearth, "This is floo powder. If you take some of this, and step into the fireplace, you say where you want to go and drop it." It seemed crazy, but Nico had seen crazier things. He traveled through shadows, and split open the ground to find passage ways. 

"I'll do it first," he says, stepping forward. They looked at him in surprise. Generally, he didn't take charge, but it wasn't unheard of. "I've shadow traveled, this can't be much different than that." It was a bit of a concerning thought, since the last time he shadow traveled too much, he had started to fade into darkness, but right now, he pushed the thought out of his mind. Taking a pinch of the powder, he steps into the fire place, noting that he was now so short that he didn't even need to duck his head. Looking at them all, he states clearly, "Gringotts," before throwing down the powder.

It was a bit terrifying, Nico hadn't expected the green flame that engulfed him. Still, it didn't hurt. He wondered shortly if this what it felt like for Leo. Before he knew it, he landed in another fire place, coughing up soot as he stepped onto the polished marble floors. Quickly taking in everything around him, he remarked on how it reminded him of any building in Greece.  _They really are Hecate's descendants_ he thinks, waiting for his friends. Looking at all the people, he wasn't put off by the goblins, no, what caught his attention was the boy being led by the giant man. It unnerved him a bit, since the boy looked a lot like Percy, right down to the green eyes. Not wanting to be caught staring, he looks at the giant man instead, wondering what the relation was there. Before he could think too much about it, Jason came out of the fireplace, not coughing like Nico had.

"That's a dozy," Jason says, standing next to him. It was weird how they were the same height, Nico had grown so used to looking up at him during conversations. Jason was still a bit taller than Nico, but not by much now. It didn't take long for everyone else to get here, Percy last yet again. He seemed to hate it the most, which made sense for a son of Poseidon. Together, they approached one of the goblins, who took them down to the vault. The ride there nearly made him sick, the sharp turns, and high speeds more than he could handle, but thankfully they got there before he threw up in Jason's face. 

Once there, the vault was surprising. The sheer amount of gold, silver, and bronze blew their minds. They each shoveled money into their respective bags, murmuring to each other on how it reminded them of drachmas. Taking another nauseating trip to the top, they left the bank, entering the busy street. If the building reminded Nico of Greece, the similarities stopped there. The buildings on the streets were all small shops, all the people wearing robes, which reminded him a bit of the Romans. They stepped aside, not wanting to get anyone's way as they came up with the game plan. Each holding their lists, Annabeth started to speak.

"Alright, so we should get robes and wands first, then cauldrons, and books, then--"

"It'd be easier if we split up," Nico interrupts, looking between them all, "I mean, look at all these shops, they're tiny, we'll look suspicious if we just crowd everything, and not to mention--"

"I agree," Jason says, putting his hand on Nico's shoulder. "And Pipes, you'd be able to do your charmspeak without us all tagging along. It's a good idea." Nico gives him a small smile. Out of them all, Jason knew how much Nico craved to be left alone, and was always the best at giving him what he wanted. That's why he would consider Jason his best friend, but he doubted it was the other way around. Still, the others looked at each other warily, but ultimately agreed to it. After agreeing where and when to meet up again, they all went their separate ways, the only two who stuck together being Percy and Jason.

Happy to be alone, he went first to get his wand. It didn't take too long, but he didn't really like the process, or the wand maker himself, who mumbled to himself and stared at him as if examining his very essence. When he finally got his wand, Nico was surprised he had some sort of affect on it. That must've been what the blessing of Hecate was, it gave you magical powers. Leaving the store as quickly as he could, he next went to get his robes. Here, he saw the giant man again, who stared into the store holding ice cream cones. Up close, he was even larger, with wild hair, but a cheery expression. He reminded Nico of Tyson, except with two eyes instead of one. Ducking past him into the store, he waited patiently, listening into the conversation between the two boys getting fitted.

"They're dead," one of them says harshly, the boy he had seen earlier. 

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Nico noticed the venom in the boy's voice, feeling the same way. 'Our kind', what the hell did that mean? He felt the air around him get colder as anger started to burn in his chest.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Before the dark haired boy could respond, a lady told the blond that he was finished. Nico relaxes a bit, glad to not hear the boy's stupid opinions anymore. As the boy passed him, he stared him down, the blond rushing past quickly.

"Are you ready dear?" Madam Malkin asks, smiling at him kindly. Nico nods, standing on the stool the blond boy had. He glances at the boy, feeling as if he should talk to him, but not sure what to say. He was still very angry, his features tense.

"I hope you're not his friend," the boy says to Nico, shocking him. 

"Not at all, I've never seen him before, and I hope I never see him again," Nico says, a bit defensively. He hated how everyone assumed he was up to no good, but he had hoped here it would be different. Apparently not.

"Sorry," the other boy mumbles, "He just rubbed me the wrong way." Nico nods, not saying anything in return. After all, what was there to say? "I'm Harry, Harry Potter," the other says, extending his hand to him. Nico looks at him, offering a small smile as he shakes his hand.

"Nico di Angelo," he says, ignoring the small spark he felt when he shook his hand. He glanced around the shop as Madam Malkin continued to fit Harry into his robes, another lady doing the same for him. "You grew up with all this?" he asks, glancing at him. Harry shakes his head, sighing.

"My parents died when I was a baby, so I grew up with my aunt and uncle, they're Muggles," he explains, obviously sad about it. 

"That sucks. My mom died when I was younger too, but she wasn't a witch or whatever, just a regular mor-muggle," he says, not wanting to slip up. If he said mortal, that would set off alarms for even the dumbest person. They didn't talk to much, but the air was friendlier now. When Harry left, he said goodbye to him, which put a smile on his face.

"See you at Hogwarts," Nico says as the other leaves, causing Harry to smile at him. He sighs a bit, a warm feeling in his stomach.  _Good job di Angelo,_ he thinks to himself.

It didn't take long to get everything else, but it was a load to carry. Meeting up at the ice cream parlor with the rest of them, it was rapid and excited conversation from most of them.

"It's called Quidditch, you play it on brooms," Jason says, digging into his ice cream, "It says crazy, but awesome." Percy shakes his head, laughing a bit.

"You're a first year, didn't you hear what they said? First years can't play, only second years," he says, clearly put off by the idea of flying on anything ever. They all laughed, and relaxed. It was nice. This was a quest, but they were actively afraid of what was going to happen. The wizarding world was comfortable. Nico kept his run in with Harry Potter to himself. He didn't know why, it's not like it had to be some big secret, but he also didn't see why he had to talk about it either. It didn't take long before they left, using the floo network to get back home. 

When they got home, each of them went to their own rooms, except for Annabeth, who went into Percy's. They were always together now, without any adult supervision, they could nearly anything they wanted. Not that he thought Percy and Annabeth were doing something bad, after all, they were both eleven now, and that'd be very gross. He lay in his bed, sinking into the coffin like mattress when there was a knock at his door. Flipping over, he called for them to come in. Jason peaks his head in, grinning at him before sitting on the bed next to him.

"Did you find anything exciting today?" he asks, "You didn't say a lot when we were at the parlor." Nico shrugs, staring up at the ceiling. 

"I overheard this conversation, and wanting to punch one of the kids. He was going on about his kind, which I would assume means witch and wizard. Thankfully, I met Harry, who-" He was interrupted by Jason, who leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry?"

"It's not like that!" Nico insists, a small blush gracing his pale features, "I just talked to him, and was happy to learn that not all wizards were so horrible." He told him everything the blond and Harry said. It didn't take too long, but it was enough to even annoy Jason,

"He sounds like a real jackass," the son of Zeus comments. Nico nods. "Still, Harry seems cool. Gotta be more cool people like that."

"Yeah, hopefully," Nico sighs, sinking into his mattress. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get some sleep." Jason raises his hands in surrendur, leaving without a word. He sighs, pulling his covers over himself, trying to get his mind on anything else but Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this first chapter isn't super great, a bit rushed, but I promise, it will pick up steam! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below!


End file.
